


Perfection

by Super_Platypus787



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Platypus787/pseuds/Super_Platypus787
Summary: Who says that every addiction is bad? They clearly don't know anything about love (even though they might be a little bit completely right).





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly came up with this about 15 minutes ago when I made up some lyrics. Read at your own discretion.

It is the small details that matters. Even after what seems to be a lifetime, they still come as the best surprise. 

Every time, every single goddamned time it happened. When he gave that smug smirk when he knew he'd won already (be it an argument or a battle), the way he talked after a hearty laugh, the gentle pressure of his body when sleeping, the unspoken things that went between them, and countless other things. Peter was always made whole by the love of his life. Without that moronic raccoon, he'd feel lost in an endless void of noise, adventure, chores and self-pity. There's no power in the known (and most likely unknown) parts of the universe that could separate the couple; both were already deeply intertwined that even Yggdrasil's deep and vast roots from Thor's tales, fell short compared to their bond. 

So, one night, when Rocket was alone in the early morning, a tired expression adorning his face with a steaming coffee in his hand. Peter, surprisingly, beat Gamora and Drax to be the second to wake up; immediately reaching for coffee, Rocket thought nothing of it. That, of course, was until Peter began speaking.

"You know, it sucks to be me..."  
Obviously, Rocket was confused, because who in the hell ever says something so dark after waking up. But he let his partner continue. 

"I'm always stuck being in love with you..." the raccoon's heart started to swell in his chest. "Every single little thing you do, stupid word you say or meaningless smile you give, honestly, all are a masterpiece for me." 

With a dumb, tired, loving smile; Rocket couldn't help himself and said "Didn't know you were a poet, Star-Dork."

For Peter, that was a good enough answer. So he poured himself some coffee and sat beside Rocket until everyone else woke up.  
All the time, he had an equally as big smile as the gunslinger, maniac and happy raccoon beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day :)


End file.
